


性愛直播

by c4445698



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 性上癮, 性愛玩具, 戶外做愛, 挑戰一切, 犯罪, 直播
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: Barry Allen因為一場錯誤的交易導致後續的危機





	1. 大綱

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝女友，和我出去玩一趟以後本來從一篇文變成了那麼一個系列文  
> 何時更新不知道，千萬別期待(?

起因：  
CCPD的人在網路上抄了一個性愛直播網站，其中有一篇破百萬甚至逼近千萬人點閱率的影片名稱叫做  
Captain Cold FUCKING The Flash  
原先以為是角色扮演，沒想到是真的冷隊和不確定身分的，並且穿著閃電俠衣服的男人在做愛  
影片大概有九支，平均一個月一支影片發布。  
地點幾乎不太一樣，有飯店、簡陋的住家、公廁還有警局證物室，一開始CCPD以為只是仿真的背景，但後來去比對發現案件編號位置都一模一樣  
去查了那天監視器，但沒有下文，去查了那天的鑰匙保管人，Barry Allen說那天鑰匙都在他身上沒有消失過，並且他有不在場證明。

其中有一支影片是冷隊數著『閃電俠』的背部有幾顆痣  
而警局更衣間時候，有個警察注意到了Barry身上的痣位置幾乎一樣，但又覺得身為West的養子怎麼會和一個罪犯搞再一起，雖然懷疑但又打消念頭

 

直播主名字叫做Michael Scofield  
推特也是這名字，每次直播前會先發一條推，預告時間  
密碼則是越獄影集內使用到的物品，螺絲、化學公式、座標之類的  
推特不算荒廢，他們開直播，但除了直播外也會放幾張『閃電俠』被幹途中或是被幹之後的照片在推上

 

1.強暴+下藥  
故事開始在S1E22的那個交易之後，Barry原先抵死不從但同意一次，可是最後反悔倍強上，還下藥  
做到一半時候冷隊開了直播，那是第一次，也是唯一一次不用密碼就可以觀看的片子

2.威脅+下藥  
冷隊手上有未打碼甚至是那天Barry被幹到亂七八糟時的照片，冷隊威脅不想照片被流出去就過來  
然後進行第二次直播，從頭到尾

3.安全屋+羞辱+口交  
預告了直播時間，然後發給Barry自己要見他的訊息，Barry來了，並且在直播之前和Barry說：我會在攝影機前面幹你  
「來吧，小紅，我們都知道你挺享受這個的。」

4.高級飯店高樓層+偷拍  
Barry這次和他來到飯店，原本以為只是簡單做愛，畢竟後來他已經有點享受和Len做愛這件事情，但Len卻是把攝影機擺在隱密的地方幹他

5.證物室  
不是直播，而是預錄，但後來直接放在網路上，口交和側拍  
6.公廁+手機直播  
公廁狹小，所以冷隊拿著手機直播，時而拍幹他的畫面，時而拍老二在他體內幹的畫面，但就是沒有拍到臉  
廁所太小，所以各種聲音都會被錄進去

7.日常介紹+放置play  
開直播，但是是第一人稱視角，先講了這兩天發生什麼事情，然後閒聊，接著畫面轉向被綁在床上的Barry，還插著按摩棒和跳蛋，接著放置出去買披薩  
中間有斷訊，買回家以後才恢復訊號，操完Barry以後再告訴他有披薩可以吃

8.斗內  
「我們上一個網站被抄了，所以轉移新網站，還正在適應中，今天看直播斗內的人有驚喜，每次限十元。」才剛說完就斗內進來了，坐在床上的Barry顫抖了兩下，「我再『閃電俠』體內塞了按摩棒，胸口年了跳蛋，你們只要每斗一次，就會震一下，我們可以看看要多少錢才會讓他高潮。」  
Barry真的被震到高潮。

8.1限時斗內  
一次夜晚上街用手機開直播，雖然穿著便服和戴著帽子口罩，但不難知道對方是閃電俠。  
「和上次一樣，不過這次只有限時十分鐘，這十分鐘內閃電俠能不能在路上高潮就看你們了。」  
當然是成功了

9.放尿+drity talk+操醒  
被操到射尿，在攝影機面前

10.安全屋+念斗內內容+遵守金主命令  
斗內超過一千元，Barry親自念內容  
原本閃電俠沒有被操以前念過，後來邊被操邊念，還被斗內留言這樣那樣

11.開箱+公路邊旅館  
為了測試閃電俠是不是已經變成他的人了，冷隊送了一箱服裝給他，並且告訴他晚上到這裡來  
而他穿了，並且在時間內到達（黑絲襪、丁字褲、露胸內衣、胸口黏跳蛋、屁股插按摩棒、還有一件大風衣）  
冷隊在鏡頭前面讓他脫下，並且一一介紹  
Barry後來三天休假都在這裡度過，被操到沒力氣下床  
推特上面也有不少性愛圖。

12.安全屋+自慰+自己開口求人  
「你不開口求我以前，我都不準備碰你。」  
「你得自己高潮，紅閃，否則沒有獎勵。」

13.拉斯維加斯+兔女郎衣服  
拿斗內的錢去拉斯維加斯放縱

14.調教教學系列  
如何擴張和讓對方對你念念不忘  
Barry：I'm your Slut.

15.情趣玩具測試  
成人展季來邀請，但他們沒有要去，於是在直播上測試

 

熱浪有看  
本來是想嘲笑，誰知道變成撸管好工具  
還問過冷隊能不能加一

補充梗：  
1.冷隊不動，要Barry自己動，而且只能動腰

2.直播時候冷隊說應該找些人一起來操Barry  
彈幕狂刷play one  
但Barry很抗拒  
I should look for others to fuck you, how do you think

No no fuck no no

Yiu sure? If you don't agree my propose, I may not fuck you any more(停下來

No…only you please fuck me(自己動

 

Caitlin和Cisco看過也知道，但他們不願意承認那是Barry，也不打算提起那個就是Barry，就算那個真的是Barry，那一切也都是假的。

3.視訊電話性愛，但冷隊其實在開直播給大家看


	2. 限時斗內

Leonard Snart拿出手機，登入了推特帳號，用著Michael Scofield的名字發了一條訊息：  
『兩小時後開始，密碼提示：逆轉boLShoI boozE』  
接著收起手機，轉過身看著出現在安全屋不久，全身便服的Barry，他從抽屜裡拿出一頂金色的假髮，和一副多米諾面具，「換上，然後脫衣服，從我衣櫃裡面拿一件外套穿上，然後在床上等我。」他清楚明白地下達著指令。  
Barry一臉不情願地照做，他也只能照做，如果他不想要他那些不雅照發送給警局甚至是中城每一個人的話，這幾個月來他也曾經試圖遠端入侵刪除檔案，但Leonard Snart總留了一手，還有一個是保存在鄉下的金庫內，閃電俠要把美國的銀行都翻過一次也是極浩大得工程。  
十分鐘後，Barry才帶著金色的假髮和面具坐在床上，Len還在設定著等下直播需要的東西，他沒有轉頭的說：「作為閃電俠，你換裝速度真夠慢的。」  
Barry沒有回應他，Len設定好之後轉過身，並且從書桌抽屜拿出一盒東西，看起來是一個包裹，Len拿在手上晃了晃，「你會喜歡這個的，Barry。」  
如果他每次都這樣說，那通常都沒好事。Barry非常清楚。

直播開始時，是寒冷隊長的半邊側臉和坐在床上穿著外套，只帶著一副多米諾面具的閃電俠，一旁的聊天室已經開始各式驚呼了。  
畢竟這是第一次看到那麼清楚，沒戴頭套的閃電俠，之前偷拍和廁所那次都是比較模糊的。  
「相信應該有人知道之前那個網站被警察給抄了，所以我們換了個地方。」寒冷隊長開口說著，「我相信應該有不少人有之前的影片檔，盡量分享，但你們最好低調一些，上次警察會抄家就是因為那些影片流到他們手上。」  
「不過那也都不是今日的重點，我們今天換了個平台，這是新的開始。」他的口氣輕鬆，在後頭的閃電俠連動都沒動過，「今日有個互動遊戲，開放斗內，上限金額一次十塊，只有一小時而已，斗內連結在下方。」  
正當聊天室的人還在思考要說這是要錢的方式嗎，或是這是準備捲款而逃，坐在床上的閃電俠突然動了一下，就像是嚇了一跳，「一下子就有一百元了，你們最好準備好你們的信用卡。」冷隊邊說邊起身，走向床上的閃電俠，繞到他身子後面，在他耳邊說了什麼，閃電俠本來跪坐在床上，後面變成半躺在冷隊懷中，雙腳成M字打開，冷隊打開了他身上的外套，「斗內和閃電俠身上的小玩具有連動，只要每次斗內，這些小玩具就會震動。」  
閃電俠的胸口黏著兩個跳蛋，雖然有點遠，但還是看的出來屁股插著一根東西，「今晚我不會碰他，閃電俠能高潮幾次，能不能被你們給徹底摧毀，全部靠你們的斗內了。」  
才剛說完，Barry的頭立刻向後仰，張開嘴大口呼吸著，「這小玩具的威力真大，連我都感受的到震動。」冷隊說著。

「有人好奇現在總金額多少了。」Len坐在電腦桌前，但這次沒有入鏡，畢竟主角是坐在床上的那個，沒有了Len在背後支撐，他只能背後墊著枕頭，靠在牆上，但一樣是維持著雙腳大開的姿勢，好讓刻意往前移動到床前的鏡頭看清楚他勃起的陰莖和高潮時而產生的痙攣。  
Barry的改變他看的出來，從最初的強迫到現在，他會下意識的乖乖服從，即使他認為是因為那些照片逼迫自己服從，但Len很清楚，他打從骨子裡就是想這樣被對待。  
「現在金額是兩萬一千一百七十元，換算下來，閃電俠已經被震動了兩千一百七十次了。」平淡的念著這項事實，「而我們的英雄閃電俠高潮了兩次，時間才過去，十五分鐘而已。」一般人來說，十五分鐘內高潮兩次是有些困難的，但他是閃電俠，是個超能力者，這也許是正常的。  
Len起身，重新爬上床和回到鏡頭前面，手上拿著手機跟著直播留言，他脫下了自己的褲子，他可不是聖人，看著這片景色自然會有反應的，跪在了Barry的臉旁邊，並且挺跨，將自己半勃的陰莖貼在他臉上，Barry自然的轉頭張口含入，他現在就是那麼乖，即便他自己不想承認。  
「這樣好像有些無聊。」Len說，伸出了一隻手抓著Barry的頭髮，將他的頭向前，將自己的陰莖吞嚥的更深，幾秒之後，才又把他給拉開，Barry被嗆著了，「這樣吧，你們對閃電俠問問題吧，他會回答的，除非你們想讓他回答不了。」他又一次把Barry的頭給壓向自己的陰莖。

二十七分鐘，金額累積五萬五千七百元整，Barry又經歷一次射精，嘴裡含著Len硬挺的陰莖，由Len控制他的動作。  
「提問，閃電俠最喜歡吃什麼？」他自從開放問答之後，就有不少奇怪的問題，但他打算慢慢來，從最簡單的開始，「這題我能幫他回答，他喜歡吃男人的老二。」邊回答還邊壓著他的頭深喉，默數幾秒後才拉開，他知道讓閃電俠窒息的範圍在哪，有些人喜歡窒息性愛，沒準他也是喜歡的那種，誰都知道閃電俠有點被虐傾向。  
「閃電俠的乳頭敏感嗎？我得說，一開始不算敏感，現在應該挺敏感的。」Barry的體質是乳頭不會有太大反應的那種，但到現在已經八個月了，這八個月的性愛過程他咬過、含過、舔過甚至是吸過，就算沒感覺也有了，只是夠不夠敏感，這點他也不確定，「就算不敏感，經歷過這次之後，我相信他也會很敏感。」說完，他鬆開了抓住閃電俠頭髮的手，故意去按壓放在左乳上的跳蛋，明顯的看到了Barry扭動了一下，不知道是在掙扎還是被刺激到。  
「有考慮過穿乳環嗎？」Len微微挑眉，「我不知道你們對閃電俠的乳頭那麼有興趣，暫時沒有這打算。」如果穿了，影片流出去了，Barry的身分會更好被猜測到，他還希望這秘密暫時別有更多人知道，然後他注意到Barry現在是主動在吸吮他的老二。  
Barry的眼神看起來已經沒了什麼意識，現在做的事情都是下意識行動。  
「你們之間有安全詞嗎？我們沒有安全詞，我們信任彼此，我知道他能承受到什麼地步，但有時候我會挑戰他的新極限，而閃電俠從不會向我喊停。」因為Barry自己的自尊心在作祟，就算Len在他身上弄了些傷口，在怎樣的不勘入目，他也從不開口求擾。  
「時間已經過了三十七分鐘，金額七萬三千零二十元，閃電俠已經被震倒有點麻木了，等下要給一些新的刺激。」Len看著手機上顯示的報告著，他又一次地抓住Barry的頭髮，又一次深喉，這次比之前都還要更久，當他注意到Barry已經有點翻白眼時候才鬆開，讓他整個人躺到回原位，他摸上自己因為口水而溼滑的陰莖，套弄了幾下之後射在Barry臉上，而Barry還在喘著氣，試圖恢復正常呼吸。  
「這是最後一個問題了。」Len邊說邊走下床，接著他消失在鏡頭內，聽見了一陣翻找的聲音，「你們直播完之後，通常會幹嗎？」  
「這是一個好問題，通常直播完後，我會繼續操閃電俠，至少兩次，就像你們在推特上看到的照片那樣，被我操到穴口都闔不起來，或是操到失神那樣。」他重新回到鏡頭前面，但手上已經沒有手機，反而多了兩個金屬環，他彎下腰幫閃電俠戴上，然後把他體內的按摩棒給拔出，只有Len知道他不想讓按摩棒出去，畢竟中途還故意夾住了，全抽出來後，沒法闔上的穴口被拍射得一清二楚。  
而這時候大家才看清楚這根按摩棒的模樣，大概有七吋長，粉紅色的，而且上面還有各種凸點，多方面刺激腸道，Len像是在搗鼓著什麼，不到一分鐘的時間，重新將按摩棒抵住他的穴口，並且一次到底，Barry拱起背，嚴格來說他的動作像是高潮，但卻因為陰莖環的關係被束縛住了，這時候他才恢復了意識，發現自己沒辦法射精了，並且按摩棒的速度更大而且他在亂晃動著。  
「我──」閃電俠沒辦法說出一句完整的話，只能張開嘴，接受不斷進入的金錢導致的震動。  
「我們還有十五分鐘，金額已經是八萬四千多了，這意味著閃電俠已經被震了八千多次了，不過你們得加把勁，他的意識還在，我以為你們今天的任務是讓他操暈過去。」Len說著風涼話。  
Barry的雙手緊緊抓著床單，身體稍微向下滑落，他試圖找一個反應不那麼大的姿勢，Len只是坐在一旁看戲。

最後三分鐘時候，金額已經到達九萬七千多了，Len看著已經恍神的Barry，伸手把陰莖環給解下，但沒有讓他立刻射精，故意壓著馬眼，「我們可以倒數，直到最後十秒的時候我會讓你射的。」  
Barry敢說那最後的兩分五十秒是他這輩子最漫長的一刻，就目前來說，他的乳頭已經被震到快沒感覺了，體內的按摩棒除了感覺到他在轉動外，凸點偶爾攻擊他的前列腺和G點，Len的手正握著他的陰莖，就動一動，鬆開也好，他真的禁不起這折騰了，他想開口請求讓他射精，但一開口就都是呻吟，或是無法完整說出一句話。  
他感覺到按摩棒被稍微拉出體內，每一個凸點都擦過他的前列腺，他扭動著身體，希望Len可以鬆開手只讓他射，但他只有把按摩棒給拉出去而已，只剩下一個前端在體內，只剩下穴口微弱的震動著。  
按摩棒突然的被推入體內最深處，Len的手指也鬆開了，他的陰莖射出精液，弄髒了Len的手和自己的腹部，他抽蓄著身體，本能地把精液給排乾淨，震動好不容易緩了下來，最後完全平息。

「我沒想到你們足足讓閃電俠體會了一萬次的震動，我得說你們成功了，至少他現在無法集中意識了。」Len手上拿著攝影機近拍Barry的臉，臉上還有精液痕跡，而他那雙綠色的眼睛徹底失神，就像是斷了電的娃娃一樣，「晚安了各位，你們該自豪用其他方式操到了閃電俠。」說完，他將攝影機的電源給關掉，直播斷線了，但一旁的聊天室還在不斷跑出新訊息。  
Len將攝影機放回電腦桌上，徹底地脫下褲子後上床，將Barry身上的跳蛋和按摩棒給移除，沒有其他招呼的就換上自己的陰莖進入他體內，Barry的陰莖立刻又噴射了一點點精液出來，他的身體以為還沒有結束，但這已經是新的一輪了。

那天晚一些時候，Michael Scofield的推特上有了幾張照片，臉上帶著精液，但面對鏡頭擺出剪刀手的Barry，以及他被震動而腫大的乳頭，還有一片狼藉的後穴。

 

8.1

『Michael Scofield正在直播』  
那是在斗內之亂後的十天，一個晚上突然，信箱突然出現了這訊息。

「我是Michael Scofield或是你們說的Leonard Snart a.k.a Captain Cold，而身邊這位，我相信你們都很清楚是誰。」手機的鏡頭轉到了一個穿著風衣的男人身上，他一樣帶著多米諾面具，露出了金色的頭髮。  
「我打算和閃電俠玩個小遊戲，規格和上次一樣，不過這次只有十分鐘，如果這十分鐘內，閃電俠沒有被你們弄到高潮，我下個月就會放過他，但如果他這十分鐘內被你們弄到高潮，我不知道，沒準會有什麼粉絲回饋。」Len拿著手機拍了一圈四周，他們正在住宅區的街上，四周的房子已經都熄燈了，他們正站在一盞路燈下面，而這也是他們唯一的光源。  
Len一隻手拍攝著閃電俠，一隻手拉開了閃電俠的風衣，裡面什麼也沒穿，就和上次一樣黏著跳蛋，手機鏡頭越來越往下，看到的兩腿之間除了他的陰莖外，後頭還有多出一節東西。  
「現在時間是十二點零九，一分鐘後開始，十二點二十分結束，能不能讓閃電俠在這十分鐘內高潮軟腳，就看你們了。」

閃電俠只堅持了七分鐘，就腳步不穩的扶著路燈，翹高的陰莖對著半空中射出精液，然後全落在地板上，Len拍了地板上的精液，然後又向上拍攝，故意停留在他臉上，然後說：「是你輸了，紅閃。」  
「感謝各位的協助，我會再和紅閃討論看看要怎麼『報答』這件事情。」  
直播的網站關閉了。  
Len將手機給收進口袋，拔出了按摩棒，壓低了Barry的身體，「告訴我，紅閃，在West警探家外面被我操的感覺如何？只要有一點點聲音，West警探就會出來看，看到你和一隻母狗一樣被我操著。」  
Barry在他陰莖進入體內，然後被幹，直到高潮，一個聲音都不敢發出來，他就怕Len說的話會成真，Joe或是Iris會看到他這副模樣，像隻母狗或是婊子一般的模樣。  
Len抽出他的陰莖，幾滴精液跟著流出來滴在地板上，「你可以回家了，Barry，你不會想在晚上洗澡，吵醒他們，所以你今晚就夾著我的精液，以及這個睡覺。」按摩棒突然地又塞回了他體內，「這東西很貴，好好保存著，也許下次你會在家裡自己用這個玩。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女友：如果可以摧毀閃電俠，這種我也想抖了  
> 我可以用行動讓閃電俠射到哭耶，還不抖起來
> 
> 我也願意斗爆我的信用卡(RY


	3. 第九個月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 給暗子太太的點文  
> 指定內容：做到失禁 + dirty talk(或者羞耻play)

在安全屋裡面看到閃電俠這可不在他的計畫範圍內。  
Leonard Snart看著躺在他們平常『辦事』床上的人，那的確是閃電俠，衣服還沒脫，就直接躺平睡覺了，他放下了手上購買必需品的袋子，走到旁邊，他希望對方是睡著了，而不是瀕死之前來這裡度過最後幾秒，確定之後他只是睡著了。  
Len是有點訝異他會在非約定時間他出現在這，雖然可能只是想找個地方休息，也沒有料想到他會來，他的安全屋很多個，而這個是專門用來做愛的房間。  
畢竟這裡什麼都有，從保險套潤滑劑，以及各種性愛玩具。  
他稍微想了一下，然後輕輕搖晃了Barry下，並且叫著他的名字，沒有任何反應，睡死了，他掏出手機，點開了推特，用Michael Scofield這名字發了一則訊息。  
『一小時後開始，密碼提示：如果你需要升高血糖值，你需要使用什麼藥物？』把手機丟到一旁後，他脫下了外套，開始準備自己的大工程。

距離直播時間還有十五分鐘，Len已經準備的差不多了，閃電俠除了頭套之外，剩下的地方全部扒光，雙手被綁在前面，而雙腳則是被打開，分別綁在床柱兩端，他當初買這張床就是為了這種事情，不過閃電俠依舊還在昏睡，他對姦屍沒有興趣，所以如果做完之後，他還是沒醒來，他會把閃電俠送回實驗室，讓他的實驗室夥伴解救他。  
Len開始架設攝影機和連接電腦，直接對著Barry的方向拍，然後調整角度，確保他這副模樣都在畫面裡，等安排好一切之後，時間也差不多了，他打開了直播的開關，網頁上的直播網址顯示出了一切正常。  
Len站入了鏡頭內，開始脫著褲子，毫不避諱地露出了他的老二，一旁的聊天室已經開始有人在說話了，斗內的提醒也不斷出現。  
他爬上了床，將Barry的上半身撐起，靠在自己胸膛上，如果不提他被綁起來的樣子，這姿勢可以獲得最佳情侶姿勢。  
他從一旁的櫃子裡拿出潤滑劑，沒有說話的開始幫Barry擴張，不只是把手給伸進去而已，他還調整著角度，確保看著直播的人能看到他的屁眼正在怎麼被撐開，怎麼吃下他的手指，而Barry依舊在昏迷狀態。  
當三根手指已經能輕鬆進入時，他換上了自己的老二，他稍微抬高了Barry的臀部，坐到了自己的腿上，然後將陰莖對準他的穴口，一次的進入，但Barry依然沒醒，不過Len知道他有一點點感覺，畢竟他用著非常輕的聲音哼了一聲，還沒有完全失去意識，他不用擔心搞死人了。  
Len的雙手繞到前方，固定住了Barry的大腿，順便把他們的交合處拉得更開，讓大家看得更清晰，他開始動，他向來不怎麼溫柔，如果擴張順暢，Len總是會用力幹進Barry體內，如果他還醒著，他總是會放聲尖叫，但和那些A片女優不同，他的聲音會讓人產生征服性，只會更想讓他有更多尖叫。

Barry在快感中清醒過來，然後隨著感覺哼聲著，他太清楚這種感覺了，但為什麼？腦子還沒有多餘的空間可以想，就立刻被快感給取代，但他還是睜開了眼，並且快速確認了自己的狀況。  
攝影機和電腦，Len常用來直播的那個，並且直播頁面開著，一旁的留言不斷刷新，「哈啊！」他更加清晰感受到Len正在幹他，他努力穩住自己的聲音，艱難的開口問：「WHAT…?」但沒辦法問完一句話。  
動作停了下來，但陰莖還深埋在他體內，「你醒了，紅閃。」Len鬆開了夾住的手，往下滑動，捏住了他的屁股，將他向外撥開，「你再不醒來我都以為我在姦屍了，和大家打個招呼如何？」Len提醒著他。  
Barry低下頭，避開了攝影機，而Len伸出一隻手讓他強制面對鏡頭，這也不是第一次了，但他總是不習慣，「聽話點，紅閃。」他警告著，「你不會想讓我做出什麼的。」例如第一次被拍的照片，寄給了全警局的人之類的。  
Barry勉強露出個微笑，對著鏡頭說嗨，Len滿意的動了一下，Barry跟著呻吟一聲，「現在有五萬多人正在看著你被我幹，紅閃。」Len告訴著他目前的情況，「你對此感到興奮，不是嗎？把我夾的那麼緊。」  
「不──」Barry小小聲地發出抗議，Len鬆開抓住他臉的手，摸上他的老二，「你的老二的反應可不像是不喜歡。」邊說還邊套弄著，「承認吧，你就是喜歡讓別人看你被幹。」  
閃電俠緊緊咬著下唇，只是看了一眼螢幕上的自己，又轉過頭，不願意承認，Len沒有預警的離開他體內，又狠狠地進入，「別害羞，紅閃，我們都知道你有多像個婊子，一個被人看會興奮、被死對頭幹到射，表面是英雄的婊子。」  
Barry沒有說話，但隨著動作不自覺地露出一點呻吟，他的腦袋告訴自己這很正常，聲音是正常的，只要自己還保有思考能力都不算太遲。  
Len的手離開了他的陰莖，重新固定著他的雙腳，用著比剛剛更狠的力道撞進體內，Barry突然掙扎著：「放開我──」  
「怎麼了，紅閃？」Len感覺到他夾得更緊，這樣更不好活動了，但他們都已經做這種事情九個月了，他也很少有這麼突然的抗拒。  
「廁、廁所！」他小聲喘著氣回答，他吞了一口口水，重複：「我得去廁所。」  
Len給他的答案是幾乎將陰莖抽出他體內，又一次狠狠的幹入，「除非我高潮，否則你哪裡都別想去。」Len低聲說著，親吻著他的側頸。  
「P, Please──」Barry苦求著，但Len似乎沒有要放過他的意思。  
Barry只覺得有東西要出來了，但不知道是精液還是尿液，他試圖用自己被綁住的雙手去壓住，撐到Len高潮什麼的，但生理反應出賣了他，精液從噴濺著自己的手和腹部，他聽見Len的低笑，「還沒結束呢。」並且提醒著，但Barry已經沒有腦子去思考了，高潮過後大腦一片空白。  
神速力也沒能加速他大腦的清醒，他回過神是因為尿意，「拜託、讓我去廁所──我求你了──」他開始哀求著。  
Len又用力的撞進他體內，他的屁股一定是一片紅，「你可以就地解決，我不介意屋子弄髒。」他說完後，又連續了幾次抽插，突然停了下來，Barry能感覺到有東西在腸道裡，他剩下思考的內容就是快結束了，就在精神即將放鬆時，Len又將他還沒完全軟掉的陰莖給拉出，突然得進入。  
Barry沒有忍住，淡黃色的液體成拋物線的角度從陰莖流出，Len又重複了兩三次動作，尿隨著動作而晃動，Barry羞愧的撇開了頭，Len則是還很好心空出一隻手幫他把尿液擠乾淨。  
「紅閃，現在有六萬人都看到你被幹到失禁了。」Len用手打了一下他的屁股，還埋在體內的陰莖感受到夾緊。  
Len離開了他體內，並且走下床，繞過了地板上的尿液拿起攝影機，先是照了地板上的液體，接著又走靠近床邊，拍了淚眼汪汪的臉部特寫，然後是腹部上的精液，接著是還在不應期的陰莖以及被操開的穴口，甚至還有一些精液流了出來，Len故意地用手指去挖出來。  
「今天就到這裡結束了，我們又達成了一項新成就，不是嗎？」說完，他把攝影機的店員給關掉，並且把筆電的螢幕給闔上。

那天晚上直播長度為二十分鐘，大概有十二分鐘閃電俠處於昏迷狀態，而前面有五分鐘是在做前置作業。  
斗內進帳四萬美金。

『你有一封新郵件』  
午餐時間，你突然收到了一封電子郵件，你拿著三明治準備享受午餐，不過你還是點開了那封郵件，而一看到寄件主旨，你立刻放下了手上的三明治，急忙地從抽屜拿出耳機插上，並且點開了信件。  
『你關注的Michael Scofield正在開台。』一句短短的話，他沒看完就點進了網址，直播的畫面出現在小小的手機螢幕上。  
這應該是你追蹤這個人之後，第一次看到連續兩天開台的。  
在聲音出現的時候，你慶幸你帶了耳機，但也在想要不要放棄三明治走去廁所，因為這並不像是昨天還有事前準備，這已經是直接開幹了。  
但不像昨天那樣是正面，現在比較像是側拍或是針孔，那場景很明顯是廁所，門站了畫面的三分之一，冷隊正操著沒有戴頭套的男人，不論這人是不是真的閃電俠，總之他正在被操著，就站在馬桶前面。  
冷隊抬著他的一隻腳踩在馬桶坐墊上，因為在廁所的關係回音很大，清楚地聽見肉體碰撞的聲音，接著他們似乎在對話，冷隊開始吹了口哨，閃電俠看起來有點掙扎，扶著閃電俠大腿的手往前伸去，然後是一陣水聲，而從腿和身體的空隙中可以看到有水進入馬桶內，「──喜歡嗎？」聲音太小了，你並沒辦法聽清楚冷隊問了閃電俠什麼。  
但閃電俠後來有沒有回答也不是重點了，因為冷隊讓他把腳放下來後，讓他彎腰，手撐著牆壁，大力地操幹了起來，廁所裡只剩下閃電俠的呻吟和肉體碰撞聲。

你吞了口口水，重新拿起三明治，正準備要吃，但同時也注意到有幾個同事起了身，接著都往廁所的方向去。  
世界就是那麼小。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實好早就給暗子太太點文了，不過那時候想說寫完鄰家哥哥再說，結果也卡文  
> 中間寫了一些未完成的，這幾天才終於釐清思緒可以好好寫了  
> 純PWP真的會比較短捏


	4. 開箱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自從認識了暗子，我的坑暴增數倍(。

這不尋常，Barry躺在床上想著，接著翻身打開手機，亮光突然出現在黑暗中害他眼睛被閃了一下，他瞇著眼點開了日曆，今天已經是最後一周了，但Leonard Snart卻整個月沒和他聯絡，做他最擅長的脅迫他做愛。  
Barry把手機螢幕關掉，伸手放到一旁的櫃子上，然後又轉了個身，同時發出喘息，他區起身子，將手慢慢移動到屁股後方，握住了按摩棒的底部，慢慢地抽出來，然後丟在一旁，但某種空虛感正侵蝕著他。  
一種不滿足正提醒著他，Leonard Snart這個月沒有出現。

「Allen，你的包裹。」Barry才剛走進門，前台的員警就叫住了他，Barry一臉疑惑的過去領取，因為他不記得自己最近有買過什麼，或是有人告訴他要寄點什麼給自己，雖然他以往的確都寄到警局好方便收取沒錯。  
前台的員警搬了一箱東西給他，不懷好意地笑著，「看不出來你需求量那麼大。」他突然的一句，Barry更加疑惑了，但他還是接過那箱東西，有點沉，但不算太重，「什麼？」  
「好吧、好吧，我知道這東西難以開口，就不鬧你了，這裡要簽一下名，表示你領取包裹了。」他的態度突然換了一個人，Barry還是處於疑惑之中，簽完名之後搬著那箱東西上樓。

Barry在進入辦公室以後用腳把門關上，把箱子放在桌子上之後脫掉外套和放好公事包，接著才拿著美工刀來拆開那箱物品，而在把他打開當下，他知道為什麼那位警察同仁要這樣那他了。  
這是一箱情趣用品。  
最上面還有一張卡片。  
『晚上十點，到希拉旅館，122號房。』然後屬名LS，Barry把箱子蓋上，然後搬到自己辦公桌底下，以免有人進來時直接打開，然後坐在位置上，看著那張紙，他寄了這廂和叫自己過去那地方，是要叫自己穿過去嗎？  
Barry把卡片給揉掉以後丟進垃圾桶，然後想了一下又拿起來，拿去了實驗桌，放在玻璃皿裡面燒掉，這張紙比那箱東西還危險，尤其實Joe他們看到肯定會查到點什麼。  
查到Leonard Snart和他的關係。

Barry沒有發現有人在看著他，就在警局對面的公寓，一個男人正拿著望遠鏡，勾起一抹笑容，看著Barry的一舉一動，在看到Barry把那張卡片銷毀後，他拿出手機發了封簡訊。  
『別忘記上次的小玩具。』  
他重新用望遠鏡看向對面，Barry拿著手機看著那封簡訊，距離太遠了看不出來他細微的表情變化，他已經開始在期待晚上了。  
Barry Allen是個不會說謊的人，所以有任何的想法、感受都會立刻表現在臉上，一覽無遺。  
他收起望遠鏡，整理了一下這安全屋的環境，沒準下次他們可以約在這裡，就在警局對面，正義的英雄閃電俠和警察局雇員Barry Allen被一個通緝犯操，還可以開窗戶，讓他的聲音傳到對面去。  
帶著這種愉快的想法，他關上門，走下樓，坐上了一台不起眼的房車，開向了今晚的會面地點。

當你注意到了這個月有點不同時後已經是月底了，你還在埋頭苦幹，努力工作還卡債，沒辦法，誰叫你在看直播時候不小心抖了太多錢，導致你現在得勒緊褲子生活。  
說到勒緊褲子，你才想到那個每月一次的直播這個月還沒出現，你不禁在想是寒冷隊長被送入監獄，或者是那個演員抑或是真的閃電俠不幹了，畢竟他們兩個看起來每次都有強迫意味，而非兩情相悅那種。  
想到這個，你不自然的翹起了二郎腿，為了掩飾檔部那一點點反應，想再多也沒用，還是早點工作完後，買晚餐回家看Netfilx比較要緊，也許晚一點可以上網看之前的片子打上幾槍，好讓自己的性幻想得以舒緩。  
然後你手機跳出了特別通知的消息，你以為又是某個追蹤的明星發推實，卻看到了那個名字。  
Michael Scofield：  
『晚上十點，密碼提示：泰姬瑪哈陵是建立給誰的，建造於幾年？』  
你把消息給點了愛心，然後放下手機，專注著面對工作，提早下班，買個晚餐，順便還要買潤滑乳和衛生紙，接著回家等待直播。

Len坐在希拉旅館的椅子上，這旅館不是他們第四個月去的那種高級酒店，這裡就只是為於中城出去後幾百公里外的汽車旅館，給人過一晚，不要求什麼的那種。  
畢竟比起睡在車上、路邊，有一張床總是最好的選擇，他已經先設定好了直播相關的東西，距離開始時間還有十分鐘。  
他一定會來，因為手上那些照片的關係，但關於那些情趣內衣？他就沒有把握了，畢竟這次他沒有用上威脅的語氣，反而是一種讓他自己選擇的情況，雖然他不穿也不會破壞他的直播就是了，但穿了，Len的某一些猜測就對了。  
剩下三分鐘時後傳來了敲門聲，他起身走到門前，用貓眼確定了一下之後才打開鎖，並且放下鍊條，「晚上好，Barry。」他說，Barry臉色微紅，穿著他送過去的黑色的長版風衣，Len側過身讓他進門，Barry進門後，他又把門鎖上。  
Len從行李裡面拿出上次的假髮和面具，要他帶上，Barry非常順從的假扮自己，十點零二分，Len拿起手機對著Barry，並且說：「遲了一點，但遲到總比沒到好，是吧？」他開始說話，放在一旁桌上的筆電，聊天室已經開始瘋狂留言了。  
「今天不開放斗內，這是粉絲回饋，兩個月前你們的把閃電俠給操射了。」Len解釋著，「今天的主題是開箱，我送了不少小東西給閃電俠，我相信他應該有穿在身上，就在這件外套後面。」Len故意從腳拍到脖子的部分。  
他稍微退後了兩步，坐到了床上，手穩定了鏡頭，並且說：「好了，閃電俠，你可以把風衣解開，讓我們看看裡面有什麼了。」  
Barry雙手搭到繫在腰上的那個結，速度緩慢的打開結，然後停頓了一下，才慢慢抓著風衣的衣邊向兩側拉開，在打開的時候Len知道自己的想法對了，閃電俠已經變了一個人，同時讚賞自己的眼光。  
Len招了招手叫他走過來，Barry小幅度的移動著腳步，但也沒忘記要繼續打開風衣，「我幫閃電俠買了一套三件事的情趣內衣，胸罩，」Len在鏡頭前比劃著，「內褲、和吊帶襪。」鏡頭隨著說話速度往下，接著又慢慢轉回上方，「相信你們都看到了不同的設計，這套內衣做了開洞的設計。」他伸出手，觸摸著Barry的左胸內衣，兩隻手指抵在布料上微微向外撐開，內衣出現了一口裂縫。  
「以及他胸口上這兩個小東西，這是兩個月前你們操射閃電俠的小幫手。」他故意壓了壓運作中的跳蛋，讓他更貼近乳頭，Barry輕吟了一聲，鏡頭又繼續往下，「這裡同理，也因為這樣閃電俠的在外頭透氣。」他一把握住了陰莖，Barry的反應更大了，Len把鏡頭從上往下拍攝，注意到了根部的地方有著一個銀環，「為了不讓閃電俠向上次一樣，我還送了他一個陰莖環。」Len的手往下滑，抓住了那陰莖環，轉了一圈。  
「腳張開一點，閃電俠。」Len命令著，Barry把腳往兩邊踩開了一些，Len故意讓手機擦過Barry的陰莖，然後由下往上拍射，「這跟按摩棒也是上次操射閃電俠的小工具。」他伸出手握住了底部，把震動開到最大，往下拉，又頂上去，Barry晃了一下身子，差點站不住腳，「你剛剛到底怎麼帶著這個過來的？」Len提出疑惑，畢竟他不覺得屁股插著一根這東西還能走路，尤其他又會高速移動，怎麼可能不會在半路上軟腳。  
Barry沒有回答，畢竟他從不在鏡頭前說話，怕有人認出他的聲音，他只需要在鏡頭前呻吟就好了，看完了檔步的部分，Len的手摸上了大腿，並且拉起吊帶襪的細繩，拉的很遠又鬆手『啪』的一聲打在Barry大腿上，一條微紅的印子出現了。  
「不知道我有沒有提過，閃電俠的治癒力很快，所以基本上我沒辦法在他身上留下任何吻痕或是印記。」他又重複了好幾次，直到那裡有一塊明顯的紅痕。  
「先生們，或是女士們，我們已經看完閃電俠身上的所有裝備了，時間才過十分鐘而已，想必你們不會太滿足對吧？」Len重新把鏡頭往上拍攝，並且手從大腿外滑入內側，從他的睪丸往上擦過，一路到了陰莖前端，用拇指輕輕的摩擦著。  
「我也不會只準備這一點小東西給閃電俠而已，接下來可以會斷開一點畫面，你們得有點耐心。」他說完，就把手機給關了，但直播還在繼續，他看著Barry，「脫下衣服，乖一點趴到床上，閃電俠。」

Barry把大衣全部脫掉，然後爬上了床，上半身下幾乎是緊貼著床墊，屁股翹的很高，Len現在都不需要一個口令一個動作了，他就會自己擺好姿勢，這樣下個月的計畫可能會比想像中順利很多，Len將他體內的按摩棒給抽出來，每往外一點，Barry就會跟著喘氣，當全部拔出來時，穴口一張一闔的像在渴求什麼，Len離開了床，走到冰箱拿出了一包冰袋，沒有招呼的直接貼上Barry的陰莖，Barry尖叫，Len沒有說什麼，只是用另一隻手把套在底部的陰莖環給拿下。冰袋立刻就被丟在一邊隨著室內溫度慢慢升高，Len叫他轉回正面，面對著鏡頭，他甚至知道自己雙腳要打開。  
攝影機的電源已經打開，螢幕上重新出現了畫面，「感謝你們有足夠的耐心等待這一切。」Len沒有入鏡，只有說話，「不過在開始之前，我們還得做一點小準備。」他從行李袋裡面拿出一副眼罩和手銬，接著出現在鏡頭前，把Barry的眼睛給遮了起來，Barry一點反抗也沒有，雙手也被那雙真正的警用手銬給固定住，「別弄髒了這副手銬，我從你們警局裡面拿到的，你還得把他還回去。」Len小聲的在他耳邊說，順便舔了他的耳垂，Barry顫抖了一下。  
「一個小常識，為什麼瞎子的聽力和嗅覺特別強？一個人被剝奪其中一種感官時，就會將那感官的能力加強到另一個上面。」Len的手划過他的脖子，然後一路往下滑，在肚臍的地方打轉著，他抽開手，又消失在鏡頭前，回來時，鏡頭外的手看的出來放了一袋什麼在地板上，他從裡面拿出了不少東西擺在床上。  
Len沒有繼續說話了，他只是拿起一串珠子串，珠子直徑大概有三公分，他放了一顆在Barry的穴口，輕輕推入，但第二顆開始，Barry張闔的穴口就自己吞進去，不過到了第四顆就停下了，「再繼續，閃電俠，你還沒全部使用到。」他的聲音不大，但完全可以被收音到，Barry的喉結上下滾動，看的出來他有再努力，只是沒有辦法再自己吞進去，Len用手指幫忙塞入，直到最後只剩下一個拉環在外面。  
後來他拿出一根銀色的長條物，上頭有著螺旋花紋，在上面沾滿潤滑劑，握住了Barry的陰莖，一開始先是在馬眼的開口輕輕刺入，但光是這樣Barry突然就掙扎了起來，「住、住手！」他開口求擾著，他沒做過這種事情，這對他來說是恐懼的。  
「這不會傷害到你，但你再亂動我就不保證了。」Len認真的告訴他，他不會再Barry身上造成永久性傷害，他在購買任何東西之前一定會考量，Barry安靜了下來，但撇過了頭，但他已經看不見了，就好像這樣還能躲避什麼一樣，Len慢慢的把金屬條給旋轉進馬眼內，力道很輕，「會痛嗎？」他問著Barry，對方沒有回答他，這表示沒那麼痛，不然他早就各種掙扎了。  
Len對他不太理會人的反應不是很滿意，所以他握著金屬條的前端，慢慢地抽出來，Barry立刻就有了反應，畢竟尿道裡面有精液和尿之外的東西在動，Len抽出了一小段之後又押了進去，這次不再是細心緩慢，而是快速的，Barry弓起了背，他第一次嘗試到這種感覺，已經開始小聲的在求擾，請求把這東西拿出去。  
「我相信大家應該對於閃電俠屁股內的東西不陌生。」他沒理會Barry的求饒，反而是拿起串珠的拉環左右擺動著，最後一顆珠子稍微被拉了出來，Barry顫抖著身體，畢竟球的直徑正卡在穴口，完全被撐開的感覺，「而在閃電俠老二裡面的是尿道塞，這是第一次使用，看他反應就知道是屬於非常刺激性的物品了。」他鬆開手，珠子還是卡在那，Barry喘著氣努力想把整個排出去，或是收回來，但毫無結果，被剝奪視覺的情況下，他沒辦法完美控制好自己的身體。

Barry聽見Len似乎又在拿什麼東西，他胸口的跳蛋被拔掉了，那沒什麼，他已經有點習慣了，被拿掉只是輕鬆了，但突然的有個東西夾上了他的兩邊乳頭，有點痛，但沒有到不能忍受，突然的，乳頭被向上拉扯著，Barry尖叫，Len的動作可以說是粗暴，並且是在考量這夾子能承受多少拉力而不掉下來，當他滿意的鬆開手時，Barry感覺到胸口被一道鐵鍊給輕輕砸了一下。  
「到現在也已經十一個月了，你說，我會不會已經把你操到沒有道具輔助就滿足不了你？」Len輕聲在他耳邊說著，然後留下一聲笑，「接下來可能會有點痛，別忍住，閃電俠，我把左右兩間房間也包下來了，你可以盡情大聲叫。」  
視覺被蒙蔽比其他感官消失都要更可怕，畢竟他不知道Len到底要對他做什麼，突然一瞬間聲音都消失了，就像是這房間剩下他一個人，只剩下空調的運轉聲，和後面機房的馬達聲音，他聽見了金屬碰撞喀的一聲，接著是某種摩擦聲，又一次的金屬碰撞聲，Barry並不能判斷那是什麼，直到──  
灼熱的東西滴落到他身上，但那種熱度大概幾秒鐘就消失了，但對Barry來說，那種灼熱延續了很久，還沒有意識過來以前，第二、第三滴熱燙的液體也墜落到他肚皮上，他左右搖晃著身體，就像是想要把這感覺給驅散掉。  
Len看著Barry的動作，覺得自己還真是買對了東西，他看著蠟燭燃燒，融化的蠟油在上面形成一點點小坑，他手腕微微轉動，蠟油又滴落在Barry的肚子上，「低溫蠟燭，喜歡嗎？」Len問著，「只有一開始有灼熱感，幾秒鐘之後就是溫的。」Len伸出了自己的手，滴了幾滴在自己手上，他知道這東西溫度再怎麼高，也不會比Mick的火焰槍還高。  
Len持續著傾斜蠟燭，並且緩緩移動，將蠟油滴到不同地方，蠟燭燒掉了1/3之後他才停下動作，並且把蠟燭給吹滅，Len滿意的欣賞了自己的作品，蠟油滴成的bitch五個字母，雖然醜，但也看的出來是這單字。  
他把蠟燭給放到一旁的櫃子上，他剛剛拿出來的道具只剩下一個了，不過他打算晚一點再使用，他反而是抓住了拉珠的尾端，輕輕拉扯，讓Barry知道自己正在做什麼，但他也不能真的猜到Len會做什麼。  
Len輕輕的拉珠一整顆，就是剛剛一直卡住的那個，然後在沒有猶豫得奘況下一次拉出，迅速並且用力，Barry整個人身子彈了起來，全身痙攣，一般來說這樣就會射精，但他的尿道口被堵住，什麼也不能做，「讓我射、讓我射！」他苦求著。  
Len把拉珠丟到一旁，握住了Barry的陰莖和馬眼塞的前端，惡意的輕輕抽出，但又塞回去，Barry還是苦求著讓他高潮，Len把馬眼塞弄得更深，Barry突然停下了動作，身體又一次痙攣。  
「你在求人之前，是不是該說什麼？」  
「求你、讓我射──求你！」Barry已經放下自尊心，不再保持沉默，Len滿意的一次將馬眼塞條給抽出，精液跟著一起噴出，弄髒了Barry的腹部和Len的手。  
他把自己手上的精液給抹再Barry的小腿前側，拿起了最後的道具，輝動了兩聲，咻咻聲表示了他揮動得力道有多大，他在Barry不應期的時候打了他的左邊屁股，一條紅痕立刻出現，「什！」Barry沒說完，就被打了第二次，在右邊的屁股，而第三下打再了他還在張闔的穴口，「你就是個小婊子，閃電俠，被人打很興奮嗎？」他一手拉下了Barry的眼罩，要他記得自己正在被幾萬個觀眾看著，但是拉太大力了，連原本拿來遮掩身分的多米諾面具也被拉下了一半，幾乎是半張臉露了出來，Barry意識到了這點，急忙地用手把眼罩推回去，但手還沒放下，就被馬鞭給打手了，不過Len沒有責罵他，畢竟他還不想屬於他們的小秘密被其他人發現。  
直到Barry的屁股被打到呈現艷紅，這場直播才正式結束。

Barry小聲小聲的啜泣，倒也不是羞恥，而是火辣辣的疼痛害的，Len拉開了他的眼罩，連同面具都拿下來，「別裝的可憐兮兮，我們都知道你喜歡疼痛，而且很快就不會痛了。」Len又把他的假髮給拆掉。  
Barry沒有說話，他不怎麼會和Leonard Snart對話，而對方也不會強迫他，他們都知道這只是一場交易而已。  
Len脫下了自己的褲子，他也忍夠久了，沒有其他潤滑，也沒有套子，就直接進入他體內，他的老二比那拉珠還要大一些，自然不會感覺到太鬆，但Barry的反應卻是有點畏縮，這也難怪，只要當他挺腰深入時，就會撞到他屁股上的那些鞭痕，「但你哪也逃不掉。」Len低聲說著，不知道是再說給Barry聽，或是自己聽。  
122號房，再安靜了兩分鐘後又傳來呻吟。

 

後續：

Barry現在什麼也看不到、聽不到，他不知道怎麼判別方位，怎麼判斷自己在哪，他現在能走都是因為脖子上的項圈和輕微的拉力指引。  
他穿著前兩天那件風衣，底下一樣什麼也沒穿，只要拉開綁帶，他就會被當曝露狂一樣送警局，明明知道是這樣的狀況，但他還是在勃起的狀態，就像是他其實很享受這點一樣。雖然有部分是因為他屁股裡面有著一根黑人假屌，超大又超粗，每走一步都能感覺到假睪丸擦過自己的腿後側，他還得努力不讓假屌掉出來。  
為什麼會這樣是因為Leonard Snart問他想不想來一次散步，他們正在兩個城市之間的公路旅館上，只要在往後開一點就是另一個陌生的城市，裡面肯定有公園，他們可以在半夜的時候去。  
「我沒有開放式的癖好。」Barry回答他，他一開始當然是反對那個。  
然後Len就會拿出照片威脅，他就會臣服，但這次沒有：「你當然沒有，但就我觀察來說，普通的性愛已經滿足不了你了，Barry。」Len躺在床上，依舊是赤裸的，畢竟十分鐘前他們才搞過一輪，他在第二天早上打電話請了兩天假，明天就要回去上班了，而這兩天，如果要算上第一天晚上，他到現在都沒有出過這旅館的門一次，衣服穿在身上的時間也很少。  
Len說的對，他對性的胃口的確不再那麼簡單了，愛撫、進入、高潮，這已經滿足不了他了。  
「那不是我答應你的原因。」Barry繼續踩著底線。  
「那當然是，我這次不會開任何直撥，觀眾就我一個人，我想看你在公園裡操自己，不是在公廁，而是在公園的椅子上，我能向你保證不會有其他人，也不錄影。」Len做著保證，但Barry不知道他的保證有多少可以信，「我不喜歡強迫人做事，你不答應我也會拿那些照片來威脅你，但我更想聽你親口答應。」  
這就是為什麼會變成這樣，在一個陌生的城市，在半夜，公園裡，當個變態般的存在。

Barry後來撞上了Len的背，他的耳罩短暫被拿下，Len命令著他：「後面有一張長椅，你可以在那裡開始，還是你想找個樹叢？」  
「長椅。」他快速地回答，他已經夠羞恥了，他才不想弄得髒兮兮的，Len領著他到長椅前，Barry的小腿碰到了椅子，Len幫他把體內的假屌給拿了出來，讓他坐下，他把那根濕漉漉的假屌放到Barry手上，並且告訴他，「你可以開始了。」接著又把他的耳罩給帶上。  
Barry一隻手解開了風衣，雙腳踩上了椅子，他感覺到Len把他的風衣給拉個更開，大部分的皮膚接觸了冷空氣而起了雞皮疙瘩，他選擇不去管這一切，而是雙手拿著那跟黑人假屌，往自己屁股送，沒有一次進入，而是來回蹭了一下找穴口在哪，找到之後，他慢慢將假屌給推入，幾乎到了和剛剛一樣的深度後才拉出，慢慢地加快了速度。  
Len看著眼前的美景，他真不該答應Barry不錄影的，他一定不知道自己的表情有多享受，他甚至是在微笑，然後他聽到了驚呼聲，傳過頭看，是幾個青少年，這種時間在外面遊蕩，估計也不會是什麼好學生。  
「你們是在拍AV嗎？」其中一個人問著，另外兩個人手在口袋內，估計是拿著小刀。  
「不，只是我們之間的情趣。」Len冷靜的回答，並且看著他們，「你們最好別妄想動他，或是搶劫我。」他手放上了腿上的冷凍槍上，啟動了它，閃著藍光，警告著他們。  
他們三個被他的氣勢嚇到，有點退卻，「如果你們還在打歪主意，希望你們聽過Captain Cold這名號。」他把冷凍槍拔了出來，瞄準著他們，槍口的三個電極已經產生了滋滋電流戶相連接，他們立刻把手從口袋拿出來，並且舉高手。  
Len注意到了其中一個的眼睛一直盯著Barry的動作，他收起槍，告訴他們：「我不介意你們留下來看，但記得，千萬不準對他動手，否則我會讓你們一輩子沒有手。」  
Barry還持續再拿假屌操著自己，但他覺得少了點什麼，就算這黑人假屌再怎麼進到深處，他依舊沒有爽的感覺。他鬆開了一隻手，一隻手套弄著自己，一隻手持續進出著，這一點也不爽，他現在只想快點結束，回去，可能是再去安全屋和Len來一次，也可能是回家，偷偷在被子裡來。  
Len說的對，最基本的性愛已經滿足不了他了。  
「我的天，我沒想到我能在這裡遇到你們本尊。」一個西裝男對著Len說，他看起來就是剛下班的模樣，但聽他的口氣就是他有再看直播，「我也可以加入嗎？」他沒有多說，眼神倒是一直看著Barry。  
「請便，但不準出手，否則我會讓你殘廢一輩子。」Len說完後，西裝男把東西丟在原地，輕聲的走了過去，比那三個青少年都還要更近距離地觀看著，並且把自己的拉鍊給拉下，開始撫弄著沒勃起的陰莖。  
Len再想，如果Barry知道有人在看他，不知道會不會更興奮，或是更加羞恥，甚至是想死，他注意到Barry停下了動作，精液從他的陰莖噴出，落在了地板上和腹部，他鬆開手，假屌還是留在體內，Len不知道他是不是滿足了，但他走到長椅後，對著那四個男人招了招手，要他們靠近一點，「你們可以射在他身上。」他小聲地說，並且將手摸上了Barry的乳頭，輕輕捏著，Barry的聲音帶了點疑惑：「Snart?」  
然後感受到有東西濺在他腹部上，他很快的警覺起來，因為Len不可能在他面前，而第二道、第三道液體都落在他腹部上，他真的開始緊張了。  
Len拿下他的耳罩，並且拉下他一半的眼罩，要他看清楚，現在有四個男人在他面前，其中一個還握著自己的勃起對著他，聽清楚這些男人的喘息，表示他們有多興奮。  
「我們有觀眾了，閃電俠。」Len輕聲在他耳邊說著，Barry露出來的眼睛立刻充滿了淚水，那是羞恥心，Len的手離開他身上，走到他面前，那群人很自動的退開一個圈將位置讓給他，Len把那假屌拔了出來，拉下了拉鍊，將自己的勃起掏出，抓住了Barry踩在椅子上的雙腳，向上拉高，一個挺腰直接把陰莖送進Barry體內。  
被黑人屌操開的腸道輕鬆地讓他進入，但依舊緊緻，不會太鬆，然後他開始在這群人面前操起Barry。  
Barry閉上眼睛，淚水沿著臉頰滑落，但他無法抗拒自己的呻吟。

Michael Scofield在凌晨時後拍了一張照片，地點在公園長椅上，閃電俠帶著眼罩，臉上有淚痕，雙腳被大打開，大腿內側有著精液，而屁股內也有。  
並且附註上了一段話：『今晚看見的人，保密，我知道你們在哪。』沒頭沒尾的，只有那四個人知道是在爭對自己。  
沒有人想被凍成冰塊，然後推下河，或是當場被打碎而死亡。


End file.
